


Mark of Mates

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek explains the meaning of the matching marks that mysteriously appeared on both Scott and Isaac’s wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Mates

Derek stared at the two wrists being held out towards him with matching marks of half-moons on them, before looking up at the two teens in front of him. “When did they appear?” Derek asked, though he already knew the answer, and judging by the blush on both their cheeks, neither of them really wanted to say. Derek shook his head and pointed towards the couch. “Sit.”

“It’s called ‘The Mark of Mates,’” Derek answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “And it only appears once two wolves have mated. So congratulations, you’re mated for life.”

The two teens looked up at him in horror. “But we never-“

Derek cut Scott off. “First off, stop lying because you’re terrible at it and second, I can smell your scent all over Isaac and his scent all over you.”

“So what does that mean?” Isaac asked. “Is it like soul mates or something?”

“Sort of,” Derek replied. “It comes from the wolf part. Wolves mate for life and while werewolves do not, sometimes two wolves share a bond that cannot be broken.” He pointed at their wrists. “The mark is very rare; I’ve maybe seen only one couple with it. It’s a powerful bond, and it makes both of you stronger. You will be connected for life. You won’t ever be able to leave each other.”

Scott reached out and took Isaac’s hand. “Good, because I don’t want to leave him.” He looked at Isaac who was looking at him with a smile on his face and awe in his eyes.

“I don’t want to leave you either.”

Derek growled. “Now get out.”

“I think someone’s jealous,” Isaac commented as he jumped off the couch.

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t want to see you two all lovey-dovey, especially on my couch. Now out, I have things to do.”


End file.
